I will always love you
by sweetsour206
Summary: New years with the cullens! Enjoy!


**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone (: Enjoy!

* * *

2 more days and it is a brand new year. I looked at Bella's face slowly; she was sleeping just as beautiful as before. "Edward..." She murmured in her sleep and suddenly laughed. I kissed her lightly on her cheeks. Suddenly my phone vibrated, I got up carefully trying not to wake Bella up and climbed out the window as quietly as possible. I looked at the phone screen and it was Alice, what wonder what's going on? She doesn't usually call me unless there is a big emergency.

"Hello?"

"Edward! This is a huge emergency! We are playing football now, but we don't really have enough team players. So, if you are free now, can you please come over now?" So that's the big emergency.

"Okay, I will be there." I sighed.

"Yay! Edward is coming!" Emmett yelled on the phone, just great they put me on loudspeaker again.

"See you then!" Alice hanged up.

I put my phone in my pocket and got into my Volvo and drove to the area. I drove my car behind the trees when I arrived and decide to observe what everyone would do while they were waiting for my arrival. Alice was jumping on her skipping rope, Jasper was reading his book quietly, while Emmett and Rosalie were sitting far at the rock while whispering to each other.

"Oh Emmett." Rosalie whispered.

"Oh Rosalie." Emmett whispered back.

"Oh Emmett." Rosalie whispered again.

They have been sitting there constantly whispering to each other the same words; I just stared at them coldly. I sighed and got out of my car.

"Edward! You are here!" Alice came out of no where and gave me a hug which she doesn't usually do.

"Edward!!" Emmett came rushing with his wide open, "Give your brother a big hug!" I dodge him without noticing the tree behind me, so at last, he hit the tree behind me right on his face.

"Oops." Everyone stared at him.

"Ouch! Why won't you ever give me a hug?" Emmett moaned.

I raised an eyebrow and look at him, "Wh--"

"Everyone! Let's play baseball now! The thunder is coming!" Alice interrupted us.

"We don't really need the thunder actually..." Jasper scratched his head.

***

"10 more hours until its new year." I looked at Bella. "They say the way you spend a new year is how you are going to spend for the rest of the year."

"I don't believe in that kind of stuff." Bella chuckled.

I smiled, "So do I." I was about to kissed her on the lips when suddenly somebody scoffed.

"Sorry to interrupt your... moments." Alice apologized and then she faced Bella, "Bella! Everybody would want you to join us for our countdown tonight." She smiled widely.

"Err, Alice, Edward had already told me." Alice continued to smile while she stoned.

"What? Edward! How do you know?" Alice glared angrily. "I didn't even tell you anything about it yet! How do you know? Hmm? Tell me!"

I sighed, "Don't you remember I read minds..." I stared at her coldly.

Alice didn't speak for a moment, "Hahaha! I knew that!" She laughed sarcastically. _"Dang, I actually forgot that he can read minds. Oh my gosh! He is reading mine now!" _I raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, I would be glad to join all of you. I never really have a countdown with my whole family since my family says "It's just New Year". So, I can't wait!" Bella grinned happily.

Alice laughed, "Great! We will see you then!" She quickly climbed out of the window.

***

"Wow." Bella stared at the decorations, "You guys did this in only one day?" I nodded.

"Bella!" Alice rushed out of the door and gave Bella a big hug. "Come in!" She grabbed Bella's hand and ran in.

"Waaiiitt! Noottt ttooo fffaaaasssttt!" Bella yelled, I sighed and follow them in.

"Welcome back Bella." Esme and Carlisle greeted her warmly.

"5 more minutes till it will be a brand new year!" Emmett shouted from upstairs and came running down. And he turned to Rosalie, "They say the way you spend a new year is how you are going to spend for the rest of the year, and so in 5 minutes, I will make it the best minutes of your life." He held her by the chin and kissed her cheeks, Rosalie giggled.

I always wonder how he does that, but I guess he was right in one part, I should try making Bella's 5 minute time the best minutes, "Hey Bella, we should go upstairs." I turned around.

"Sure." She followed me but suddenly Alice pulled her.

"Hold on Edward! We are going to countdown together!" She glared at me.

I sighed, "Fine."

3 more minutes till it is New Year, everyone was talking to each other casually.

2 minutes, everyone continued talking but this time they kept on glancing at the clock and back at each other.

1 minute, everyone sat in silence while smiling, waiting for the clock to struck 12.

30 seconds, everyone started grinning at each other enthusiastically especially Emmett.

20 seconds, I looked at Bella and she looked back at me.

10 seconds, we sat closer to each other while holding each other's hand.

3 seconds, my face move towards Bella slowly, her face turned bright pink.

2 seconds, I could hear Bella's heart beating very fast.

1 second, my face was an inch away from hers.

"Happy new year, love." And gently kissed her on the lips.


End file.
